The Wedding
by Amu52
Summary: I suck at descriptions but I'll try Its Kyoyas wedding day but is it what he really wants or is this what his father wants him to do HaruhiXKyoya


He stood at the end of the aisle. After this he would never be able to turn back, he would be bound to this person forever. He didn't love her he was just following orders as always and it was about to cost him the woman he truly loved and everything they could have had with each other

_FLASHBACK_

"I want to be made perfectly clear." Yoshio paused making sure he had his son's attention, "You are to end it with Fujioka-san, and you will enter into an arranged marriage with Houshakuji-san. If you do this you will become the heir to the company."

Kyoya was speechless this was what he had always wanted then his brain processed exactly what his father had said and realized what would have to be given up. He had to choose between the job he had always wanted or the woman he had always wanted ever since she stumbled into his life.

_PRESENT_

Everyone in the crowd was murmuring with excitement. Then the music began and the doors swung open revealing Renge Houshakuji in an extravagant and highly decorated wedding dress adorned with piles of frills, heaps of bows and yards of lace. Kyoya knew Haruhi would have wanted something much simpler and much less expensive.

_FLASHBACK_

"So, if you break up with me and marry Renge-chan your father will make you heir to the entire company." Haruhi said trying to make sure she had her facts straight.

"Yes, but I'm not going to leave you I love you and I will stay by your side." Kyoya said smiling.

"I'm sorry Kyoya but this is what you have always worked for I will not let you give it up." Haruhi said before Kyoya could say anything else she kissed him softly,"I'm sorry, I will always love you but I'm breaking up with you. You are to tell your father you broke up with me. I have plans to go to America and start a law firm there. We will both move on." she said firmly then walked away. She just barely made it out of earshot before she broke down into tears and ran towards the forest she knew so well. When she stopped running she sat down and cried till she couldn't cry anymore. She looked up taking in her surroundings and immediately recognized where she was. This was where she and Kyoya had shared their first kiss.

_FLASHBACK(inside of a flashback o.O)_

She wouldn't stop running. It was just a simple slip up. But no matter how small the slip up it had completely exposed her, she was just lucky she had already paid off her debt. She continued to run till his hand grabbed hers. She turned around expecting to see Tamaki or the twins se was caught off guard to see Kyoya the shadow king was the one who followed her the one she had fall completely in love with, "I-it's-so-" Haruhi spluttered trying to apologize.

"Shh." he said in a calming, "its ok there is no need to apologize I'm not angry." he chuckled,"On the contrary." Haruhi gave him a confused look and Kyoya flashed her a brilliant smile, "Now I can finally do this without fear of someone seeing and taking it the wrong way." he said.

"Wha? What are yo-" she was cut off by Kyoya's lips pressed against hers. She was shocked and remained completely still for a moment then she closed her eyes and started to kiss him back.

When they broke apart Kyoya whispered into her ear, "I love you Haruhi Fujioka."

She blushed a vivid red and leaned towards his ear, "I love you too Kyoya Ootori."

_PRESENT TIME_

_Haruhi POV_

Today is his wedding day, she wasn't going she had a plane to catch. She walked to the side of the road and hailed a taxi.

"To the airport please." Haruhi said after climbing in back and they sped off. Within minutes they were outside the airport she got out grabbed her bags and walked in.

_Kyoya POV_

She was standing with him at the alter now and had said "I do." Now it was his turn.

He looked from her to the minister to his father. He had a look of triumph on his face and frankly it really pissed him off. He turned to the congregation and said, "I'm sorry, I can't go through with this I don't love her I love Haruhi." He ran down the aisle and out the door only to find his way barred by the rest of the host club holding two duffle bags.

"One has your things the other has some money we got together since we're guessing your father will cut you off after this." Tamaki said shoving them into his arms. They pushed him into a waiting taxi and told the driver, "Airport pronto." and gave Kyoya an envelope, "Plane ticket." he explained then slammed the door and the taxi sped off.

Kyoya caught Haruhi as she was about to enter the boarding area. "Haruhi!" he called and she looked back astonished. He was still wearing his tux and looked exhausted.

"Kyoya-sempai! What about your wedding?" Haruhi asked.

"I decided there was something more important than the company." he said.

"And what's that Kyoya-sempai?" she asked turning completely around.

"Please Haruhi, call me just Kyoya, you are what was more important." Kyoya said, "I'm coming with you, to America."

Haruhi tried to protest but Kyoya silenced her.

"I speak perfect English and I have a plane ticket plus I have some money to help us start out." he said as he pulled out the envelope he stopped when he felt an odd shape in the package. He opened it and saw it was a ring, an engagement ring. He thought about it for a second then he said, "You can even look at the paperwork." he said before handing her the envelope.

She pulled out the ticket and his passport to find there was still a small object in it. She reached in and pulled out the ring.

She looked from the ring to Kyoya and raised her eyebrow. Kyoya simply smiled and said, "I'm coming with you to America no matter what, but that," he said pointing to the ring, "is up to you. So Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?"

Haruhi was speechless so she just nodded. But then they were brought back to reality.

"Last call for the flight to America!" someone called.

They ran over and gave their tickets to the woman behind the desk. She quickly let them pass and before Haruhi knew it they were in the air. Kyoya took the ring that Haruhi was still holding and slipped it onto her finger. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

_5 YEARS LATER_

"Haruhi runs a law firm, and I am starting my own company." Kyoya said. Earlier that day they had gotten an unexpected surprise the whole host club had come to America to visit them.

Haruhi was sitting next to Kyoya with a little girl about three years old.

"Mommy and Daddy work hard." she said.

Tamaki jumped up and lifted the girl into the air,"They most certainly do princess." She laughed and squealed. She looked exactly like Haruhi except for her eyes, she had Kyoya's eyes

"Ok Mizuki say goodbye to uncle Tamaki, its nap time." Haruhi said taking her daughter from Tamaki's arms. Mizuki waved to Tamaki as she was being carried away once both Haruhi and Mizuki were gone they all turned to Kyoya.

"So have you heard anything from Japan?" Hikaru asked.

"No, he won't even acknowledge that Mizuki is his grandchild. But Fyumi comes over here sometimes. Mizuki simply adores her." Kyoya said.

"Well they don't know what they are missing." Hunny said.

"Yeah." Mori said. It was strange but of the entire host club she liked Mori best.

"Oh did you hear the news? Takashi is opening a dojo around here. He is gonna run it and everything." Hunny said.

"No I had no idea." Kyoya said. This shocked them all, Kyoya didn't know something.

"I've had other things on my mind, besides I can't use the resources I used to use because I was cut off." Kyoya said sensing their confusion.

Haruhi walked back in,"Yes but that's fine with me, he will always be the shadow king. I'm gonna feel sorry for whatever poor boy decides to take a liking to Mizuki." She said sitting down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ha I got stumped on my other Ouran story so I decided to write this I have had the idea in my head for a while now so it's good to get it written down.


End file.
